User blog:K4KING/What makes a Song Notable?
Now that I have the confidence to implement my idea for song pages, what's left is to discuss what makes a song notable. There are lots of songs in Vocaloid, that are wonderful to listen too, unique to the person who understands it and the illustrator who drew a PV of it. But out of the songs, are Songs that stand out that are popular. Notable Songs, are songs that have surpassed a degree that it always grabs the attention of the listener, and then sings the song with expression, to make the person more motivated. As I have been a fan since 2007, I have grown to love all songs of all sources. It shows how the composer feels, how it is portrayed or how it is messaged. Which comes to the point of the Blog. What makes a Song, a Notable, Song. A song can be notable in many number of ways, from the beat of the song, the lyrics, how it is portrayed, or how it has captured, a LOT of people's attention. I'll cite some examples. Do excuse me, but I'm more inclined in japanese Vocaloids rather than Engloids. Do feel free to explain other notable Engloids songs here. Popipo It's a quick, snazzy, Spazzic Song sung by Hatsune Miku by lamaze-P. It's her proclaiming that everyone, should drink vegetable Juice, specifically, Green Colored Vegetable Juice. What makes this song Notable, was the spazzic weirdness of the song, it's fast, weird to look at, and the tune is absolutely catchy. Who can't resist saying Popipo over and over again? I would, and for some reason, Ever since I heard the song, I began drinking Vegetable juice. Not that bad actually, Kagome is healthy for- Moving on!! Kokoro Kagamine Rin's Song by Travolta-P. This song became well known, due to it's message and beautiful lyrics. A robot, gaining a heart. In small communities, people often discuss morality and value, with most of them using the term "Have a heart" This song proves that we are our own person. We can have a heart, as a heart is obtained by doing he right thing. And the other fact that the songs lyrics is so heart rending it grabbed people's strings and pulled them into a crying sensation. Owata The Song Owata by owata-P. It's basically a turkish march with lyrics. What made the song notable? Well it's not notable as in popularity, but notable as in the Producer's work. Owata is known for his Piano techniques, but what made it popular was the absolutely ridiculous and funny lyrics the song had. A totally wasted day while detailing the events, who would not laugh at that? Black rock Shooter Everyone in the Vocaloid Fandom knows the name. (Western or General) Anime fans are still a bit obscure as to the origins(As of this year though, it is now clear that the Song came first and people have realized it.) What made the song popular was the the Person, Black Rock Shooter. Who was she? What is her purpose? Part of the reason this song is popular is the identity of BRS. The other reason is the Voice itself. Back in the day, Miku's Voice was obscure, but now, it's overall known. Innocence This is song was notable because it was made to quell the issue with Crypton and hatsune Miku tags with yahoo. The song itself, is about quelling the peace. It really did calm down a few of them and just made Miku more popular. Overall, A song is notable for it's Lyrics, Music, Troubles, Illustration, Meaning, And Events that have been created or events that lead up to the song. A song does not necessarily HAVE to have over a million views. Nor does it have to be captivating. It merely needs to standout or gather a lot of attention. Attention that has gathered from it will generate fan power which will propel the song onwards and upwards. Some Songs are indeed notable for achiveing a million views, but some songs can be notable in many other ways. NND is unpredictable when it comes to Memes. Danjo, yaranaikka, Nico Choruses, etc. All that became a meme on it's own due to it's characteristic. I ask now if My logical thinking is a bit off, and we can use this to truly debate what song is indeed notable. Category:Blog posts